In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Some electronic devices communicate with other electronic devices. These electronic devices may transmit and/or receive electromagnetic signals. For example, a smartphone may transmit signals to and/or receive signals from another device (e.g., a laptop computer, an electronics console in a vehicle, a wireless headset, etc.). In another example, a wireless headset may transmit signals to and/or receive signals from another device (e.g., a laptop computer, a game console, a smartphone, etc.).
However, particular challenges arise in wireless communications. For example, a blocker signal may interfere with a wanted signal at a wireless communication device. To mitigate this interference, a wireless communication device may provide a blocker margin to sense and filter a blocker signal. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods for blocker margin sizing that improves wireless communications may be beneficial.